


The Scarab

by ZeeMastermind



Series: Captain Marvel 1939 - 1945 [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (DC), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeMastermind/pseuds/ZeeMastermind
Summary: November 6, 1941: The Origins of Black Adam in the Stable DCU timeline.





	The Scarab

**NOVEMBER 6, 1941**

Not long after Sivana’s first failure against Captain Marvel, the mad scientist sought out an old associate. He invited the thug to his current lab, in an abandoned warehouse on the docks of Fawcett City.

“That costumed freak’s got the same strength as Metropolis’s mystery man,” said Theo. “Killing him’s going to be a lot different than usual.”

“If you’re asking for a bonus, forget it.” Dr. Sivana rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t be any more successful than the other thugs I’ve sent after the big red cheese. I’m not hiring you to kill him- I just need to make a purchase.”

“You’re asking the wrong guy- I’m not a fence. Are you asking me to rob something for you?”

“Oh, you already have. Remember three years ago?”

Theo approached the little man, holding him by the collar, “Yeah. I seem to recall you promising to shut up about the whole thing, if I kept quiet about you funding the project in the first place. You’re not going back on your word, are you?”

“Of-of course not!” Theo dropped Sivana, who gasped for breath. Theo crossed his arms, glaring at the man. “No. I conducted some research into Captain Marvel. Not a mention of the name in history, but there’s quite a few mentions of lightning bolts. Zeus, Set, Leigong- almost every religion and mythology has some mention of a powerful being with a connection to lightning or thunder. I had to narrow it down.”

Dr. Sivana grinned, and stalked over to his desk. On it were old manuscripts, and photographs of Egyptian tombs, “A few days ago, I found another clue: the word ‘Shazam.’ Incidentally, I also discovered Captain Marvel’s secret identity at this time, but that’s not important right now.”

Theo unfolded his arms, “What? Then why not just strike at him when he’s asleep?”

“I don’t know where he lives.”

“But you know his name?”

“Shut up and listen! What I discovered may be even more important. Now, I wasn’t able to find the name ‘Shazam’ in connection with any of these gods of lightning. At least, no connection that archaeologists have unearthed. So I expanded the search to all gods. Although there were very few mentions of the name, it came up with the following gods:

“Shu, the Egyptian god of light and air, represented by a fighter with great stamina. Incidentally, he’s also the grandfather of Set, the Egyptian god of lightning.

“Horus, the Egyptian god of the sky and kings, represented by a swift falcon. The text referred to him as Heru, which was the name of him in his youth.

“Amon, the Egyptian king of the gods, god of the wind, represented by a criosphinx- that is, a sphinx with the head of a strong ram.”

“Zehuti, more commonly known as Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge, represented by many items of wisdom- the moon, scrolls, styluses.”

“Aton, an aspect of the Egyptian sun god Ra, sometimes worshipped as the all-powerful creator, depending on which pharaoh was ruling.”

“Mehen, the Egyptian snake god, which courageously coils around Ra as the sun god travels through the night.”

Theo scoffed, “What does any of that have to do with Captain Marvel?”

“Simpleton. The texts refer to a champion from Canaan, passing down his powers, the powers of six gods, to a new hero.”

“Captain Marvel?”

“Not quite. Supposedly, this hero was Teth-Adam.”

Theo’s eyes widened. “I killed C.C. and Marilyn Batson in his tomb.” Theo glared. “Well, if Teth-Adam’s dead, then why is Captain Marvel hanging around.”

“I’m not sure. That’s why I need to get a look at that scarab you stole, to see if it has any connection to ‘Shazam.’”

Theo paused. “The scarab’s not for sale, old man.”

“Why not? It’s stolen property, and I know you can’t sell it. Every museum and university knows the story about the ‘cursed’ scarab which killed Dr. and Dr. Batson, ending their research, before it disappeared. You, or any fence, would have an interesting time explaining it’s disappearance.” Dr. Sivana peered at Theo’s face. “Or is there something else I don’t know?”

“No, it’s just sentimental-“ Theo’s head throbbed. He took a step back, holding it in his hand.

“It’s the only evidence left of your murders. Honestly, I’m doing you a favor here. Look, I just need to take a look at it and see if it has anything to do with Shaz-”

“Shut up!” Theo shoved Dr. Sivana down. Theo clutched his head, then slid to the floor. He clutched at the scarab, which he had kept on a chain around his neck ever since he found it.

“Ingrate!” Dr. Sivana pulled out a miniaturized death ray, hidden in his glasses. He shot Theo Adam in both knees, but the man seemed unaffected. “Hand over the scarab now, or I’ll take your life.”

“No! It’s mine!” Theo curled in on himself, “And it’s got nothing to do with **_SHAZAM_** _._ ”

Lightning struck. It scattered throughout the room, destroying lab equipment, blueprints, and bookshelves. Dr. Sivana was flung across the room, cracking his skull against the wall. His glasses broke, and he retrieved his spare from his pocket.

In front of him, stood his foe Captain Marvel- No! This man was wearing black, not red, and didn’t have a stupid cape. And his face- this was Theo Adam, not an adult Billy Batson.

“Finally,” said the man, “I was worried this idiot was never going to say the wizard’s name. How low my descendants have fallen since my imprisonment.”

“You- who are you?”

The man chuckled, “You said it yourself- it was once Teth-Adam. But now- now it’s Black Adam.”

Black Adam flew to Dr. Sivana, leaning in on his face, “Now, tell me- what’s this I hear about a new champion of Sha- you know who?”


End file.
